


Let it Be

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: All you need is love.  All mostly based on some of my family's favourite Beatles songs.  Drabbles basically...





	Let it Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** So this is just a new story I’m working on. **

** Its basically drabble **

 

 

You could have fainted when you found out.  However Daddy did the job perfectly and once he’s been revived you run out to your back lawn and scream with absolute joy and passion.  

The day you turn eleven is the best day in your life.

 

When the witch from school comes you’re a nervous wreck.  She’s so sleek and straight.  The professor, McGonagall’s her name, explains to Mummy and Daddy what will happen to you while your sister listens quietly from the other room.  

“Don’t fret” she says as she makes to leave, “You’ll fit in fine; you’re not the only child to come from a muggle family Lily.  You’ve got your list of what you need from Diagon Alley; I’ll see you on September 1st.  Good day.”

You close the door behind her in utter awe and go up to your room without another word to your family.  

Life has just begun.

 

Diagon Alley scares you, it excites you…and you can’t get enough of it.

 

**A/N Reviews are very much welcomed and I’ll try update soon if it works out for me.**

**Amor xxx**

  



End file.
